In the related art, there is known an inkjet printer configured to perform coating with clear ink with respect to printing on print media with color ink, and having an inkjet head for color ink configured to eject ultraviolet curing type color ink, an inkjet head for clear ink configured to eject ultraviolet curing type clear ink, and an LED (Light Emitting Diode) lamp for radiating ultraviolet light capable of hardening the color ink and the clear ink (see Patent Literature 1).
The inkjet printer of the related art first ejects the color ink toward a print medium by the inkjet head for color ink such that the color ink adheres to the print medium. Subsequently, the inkjet printer of the related art radiates ultraviolet light toward the color ink having adhered to the print medium by the LED lamp, thereby hardening the color ink. Subsequently, the inkjet printer of the related art ejects the clear ink toward the hardened color ink by the inkjet head for clear ink, such that the clear ink adheres to the color ink. Finally, the inkjet printer of the related art radiates ultraviolet light toward the clear ink having adhered to the color ink by the LED lamp, thereby hardening the clear ink.